Strategy Guides/Sadomasochist
The following are Strategy guides for the Sadomasochist achievement. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A below: Strategy 1 (Written by a Fandom Contributor) # Start on casual (genes don't really matter). # Start in Greenland. Pop the popup saying you started in Greenland. Immediately buy the Ability Blood Rage and then Adrenal Surge (the ability). # Start a Blood Rage in Greenland. Sit and wait for Greenland to die, and just make absolutely sure you buy the Vampiric ability Therianthropy to be able to not starve in Greenland. # When Greenland is dead, fly to Iceland. Start a new Blood Rage. Once Iceland's devoid of human life, the Templars should have summoned. You should have Demonic Fury at this point. You don't need to buy Travel Speed 1 or 2 yet, but if you can, take it. # Fly over to the UK and fly to the Templars and take em out. If you need more DNA Points, just sit and eat in some country a little while. If you have not bought Travel Speed yet, you probably can. If you need to get over to the USA, go to West Africa, then on to Brazil, and you should be able to get over. # Show the Templars no mercy. Once the Templars are down, you buy the Vampiric trait Lair. Now, depending of where you are now shift the order up, but place a lair in China, Germany, Central Africa, Brazil and Mexico. Why are you doing this? The answer: the WHO labs. You have to be quick if you want to not have them contribute, so evolve Shadow Portals if you haven't already. # I prefer Australia, but you can really choose any country. You are going to sit in a country of your choice and eat for a long while. 250-350 DNA Points should be enough. Remember, we're not going for score, but we're going for the achievement. # With the DNA Points evolve Shadow Blessing, the only symptom available. Go back to to the Vampiric page and evolve from Blood Gift down to Corrupted Air. Start with the first tier on all transmissions including zoonotic shift, now as you can evolve the final transmissions under zoonotic shift. Stay one day in your country and move on preferably to china india and other big populations or the islands that are going to be terrified. Infect all the islands, and stop all you're doing if a WHO lab comes out. Destroy it. # When you have a foothold in all or the most countries, you can start to go for symptoms. Start with Nocturnal, evolve up to Pheromone Secretion, and then go for Anabolic Boost and evolve the symptoms after it. Don't bother with other symptoms. There's no big chunk of lethality in those. if Jugular Bite evolves devolve it immiedietly we don't want shadow slaves to evolve, other than that don't devolve anything, except when you need to not kill off humanity too quickly, with other words lethal symptoms up to you if you need to devolve but all others leave them alone except as previously mentioned. # Just watch the world burn. Strategy 2 (For Mega Brutal) This is a three-part strategy: Genetic Code: * Mad Scientist * Budget Bat * Harvester * Teracyte * Extremophile # For Stage 1, start in Bolivia. Immediately evolve Blood Rage and Adrenal Surge (Ability). Start a Blood Rage. # Continue the Blood Rage until you have accumulated enough to evolve Dark Infiltration. Do so, and continue the Blood Rage. Evolve Shadow Blades when you are able, and you should be able to evolve Demonic Fury before the Templars appear. Make sure that you've evolved Therianthropy at the very least. # After you've killed a large amount of people with your Blood Rage, the Templars will reveal themselves in a popup stating that the Templars claim a vampire is behind the attacks, and that they're taking steps to save humanity. Once this occurs, you have a few in-game days before the Bases show up. As soon as the Bases appear, fly to the nearest Templar Base and destroy it. Even at Mega Brutal, the first base will fall easily. Be sure to have your screen as zoomed in as it can be. Fly to the next nearest base and destroy it. Evolve Dark Ritual 1 when you have the DNA Points to do so AND have at least two DNA Points left. Fly to each Templar Base and tear it down. Evolve your way up the Blood Rage line. # When you've got one Templar Base left, start a Blood Rage in the country closest to it until you can evolve Lair. Plant a Lair immediately, and wait until you have two DNA Points. Fly to the Templar Base and attack it. Be sure to keep an eye out for Drones. You will only get an alert popup the first time. If a Drone attacks your Lair, fly back to the Lair and use Blood Rage to destroy the Drone. It is likely that you will have to flee to your lair to heal up from fighting the Templar Base. Remember Mad Scientist? That gene will allow you to automatically gain DNA Points while you're concentrating on the Base. Evolve Lair Healing 1 when you're able, and continue attacking and retreating until the final Templar Base is destroyed. # Heal up, and plant Lairs in the following countries: Central Europe, China, Central Africa, Brazil, and the USA. If your first Lair is near any of these countries, don't place a Lair nearby. # Now, Stage 2 of the plan involves using Blood Rage to lay the groundwork for your future assault upon the world. Zoom your screen out to the normal setting. Fly to the nearest Island Country and immediately start Blood Rage. While you are not required to annihilate every Island, it will benefit you in the future. The following Island Countries are top priority: Iceland (only half a million people, but possesses a Cure Effort that is very close to that of China), Japan, Australia, New Zealand, the UK, and Greenland (while weak in the Cure Effort, this island is notoriously remote). Also destroy Finland, Sweden, and Norway. Evolve every Ability, including Shadow Portal. Do not worry. After you've annihilated the high-priority Island Countries, you will have more than enough DNA Points. # Now for Phase 3. Evolve Shadow Blessing, which unlocks the Transmissions, other Symptoms, and extra Abilities. Evolve ALL OF THE TRANSMISSIONS AND ABILITIES!!! That can only help you in the long run. Evolve all symptoms possible until you get to Jugular Bite. It is preferable that this is left unevolved, and it is best to keep devolving it if it mutates, or else you may evolve Shadow Slaves, which cannot be devolved. # Be sure to evolve Vampiric Awakening. Fly from Lair to Lair, and make sure to visit the Island Countries you left alone, if applicable. # Fly to the countries that are having a hard time getting infected. WHO Bases will pop up every now and again. Destroy them as soon as you can, or they will continue increasing the Cure Effort in their countries. Once you have two Vampires, you'll be able to launch multiple attacks at the same time. # Continue evolving Vampiric Awakening to produce more Vampires. Send them to Blood Rage in the countries that are slow to fall. Be sure to keep attacking WHO Bases as soon as they appear. # Keep an eye on your Vampires' health. Otherwise, you risk them dying, which is best avoided. # Fly from country to country until all the Countries have fallen. Congratulations. You have completed the Sadomasochist achievement challenge. DiseaseMaster7 Strategy by Risviltsov Aiyyo! Risviltsov here! This is my guide to earning the Sadomasicist achievement! As always, be in Casual difficulty. Genetic Code * Shadow Genes - Mad Scientist * Flight Genes - Socially Awkward Bat * Travel Genes - Teracyte * Environment Genes - Extremophile * Blood Genes - Berserker Phase I Start in Greenland, as always. With the 27 DNA you start with, evolve Therianthropy (3), Blood Rage (11) and Adrenal Surge (9). Start a Blood Rage in Greenland. Once possible, go and evolve Dark Infiltration (17). After Greenland has been drained of people, fly to Iceland. By this time, I was spotted by Templar Industries. When you get 12 DNA, evolve Travel Speed 1. By now, Templar bases have been erected. Fly to the nearest base and destroy it. Evolve Dark Ritual 1 (9) if you have the chance. Travel to the next base. Destroy it and heal up your vampire using a Blood Rage once the Templar is eradicated. Also, evolve Dark Ritual 2 (19). Attack the next Templar base. Destroy it. Heal up once again. Evolve Shadow Blades (31) if it is possible. Attack the nearest Templar. Destroy it and go to the next one. Repeat, and evolve Travel Speed 2 (21), Demonic Fury (45) and Night Wraith (17) whenever possible. Once all of the Templars are eradicated, go on to Phase II. Phase II Now we are going to hinder their ability to conduct medical research. Eradicate all life in the following list of countries, listed by cure research/people. Also, make sure to read the text after this list first, as it contains useful information. # Greenland (18,828 people per research facility) # Iceland (35,889 people per research facility) # New Zealand (447,080 people per research facility) # Norway (508,419 people per research facility) # Finland (543,941 people per research facility) # Botswana (673,715 people per research facility) # Sweden (959,255 people per research facility) # Libya (2,067,174 people per research facility) # Australia (2,313,090 people per research facility) # New Guinea (2,440,421 people per research facility) # Baltic States (3,152,024 people per research facility) # Canada (3,515,830 people per research facility) # Central Europe (4,444,856 people per research facility) # Zimbabwe (4,716,549 people per research facility) # Bolivia (5,335,600 people per research facility) # Morocco (5,501,358 people per research facility) # Kazakhstan (5,679,169 people per research facility) # Spain (5,710,723 people per research facility) # Madagascar (5,731,213 people per research facility) # Italy (6,647,899 people per research facility) You can destroy as much as you want, but this can be time consuming (pun intended). Just get enough DNA to eradicate all of humanity in one evolution round. And remember, evolve all Vampire Traits. You may also want to set lairs in Turkey, Central America and Indonesia. Once you are satisfied and you have about 867 DNA, go on to Phase III. This step took a while! My game crashed once (and I didn't save it so I had to start from Sweden) Phase III It is time to unleash hell onto the human population! Travel to Turkey, evolve Shadow Blessing, and evolve the following. I had 1328 DNA when I started evolving the following. When I was finished evolving, I had 491 DNA remaining. Transmissions: * Droplets 1 (7) * Droplets 2 (10) * Fomites 1 (8) * Fomites 2 (11) * Air 1 (17) * Air 2 (16) * Blood 1 (15) * Blood 2 (23) * Water 1 (21) * Water 2 (22) * Zoonotic Shift (12) * Bat 1 (20) * Bat 2 (25) * Bat 3 (25) * Wolf 1 (20) * Wolf 2 (26) * Dog 1 (24) * Dog 2 (27) * Extreme Bioaerosol (33) Symptoms: * Nocturnal (1) * Steroidal Boost (5) * Pheromone secretion (7) * Anabolic Boost (5) * Hypocoagulability (8) * Internal Haemorrhaging (12) * Haemorrhagic Shock (15) * Cranial Elephantitis (19) * Autophagia (28) * Photophobia (12) * Hyperdontia (14) * Anaemia (11) * Pallor (15) * Weeping Sores (13) * Dark Pustules (20) * Hypersensitivity (24) * Malignant Pigmentation (27) * Latent Adaptation (41) Abilities: * Blood Gift (18) * Dark Cloud (20) * Shadow Trail (22) * Corrupted Air (24) * Heat Tolerance (34) * Anti-biotic Tolerance (43) * Cold Tolerance (37) Travel throughout everywhere now. It is best to go to the more research-driven countries first, however anything will work. Whenever possible, evolve Vampiric Awakening (30) and kill off several millions of people. Whenever Jugular Bite evolves, devolve it. We don't want Shadow Slaves to evolve. Remember to keep destroying WHO labs, as they can research a lot against your will. Eventually, you will kill off all of humanity and win with a ridiculous score. This guide has been created by Risviltsov.Category:Strategy Category:Shadow Plague